Vampires
Vampires are a species that originated from this earth. They are like the vampires of legends, needing to drink blood. Only the old generations (or old families) will burn in the sunlight, but the younger vampires don't burn, they however prefer the dark because the bright sun is uncomfortable for them. Differences in vampires There are different kinds of vampires. There are born vampires and turned vampires, and even among these there are a lot of differences. The highest pureblood rules over all of the vampires. From highest to lowest class: Pureblood vampires, Nobles, half vampires, turned vampires. Only nobles and higher vampires can turn a human in a vampire, but this is usually seen as too much of a responsibility. Turned vampires are shunned, and have a different state; the bloodless state. This state is reached when the noble or pureblood who turned the poor human didn't give them their own pure vampire blood, making them an incomplete existence. They continue to crave the blood though, but they cannot control themselves anymore, going completely crazy. Hunting and killing these turned vampires is usually done by the noble vampires themselves, because they see it as the vampires' own responsibility. Ruling system The vampires are ruled by one pureblooded vampire, usually the oldest. Because all of the purebloods have been killed when Nibori, Michio and Kaida were only children, Nibori is now the one in charge. He can control any vampire below him with just his words, unless they have a different master, but that is a whole different story in itself. Under him the nobles rule. Nobles are vampires whose blood is not as pure, but still has a very high purity. Half vampires and turned vampires don't get any ruling positions, and in the case of the half vampires, they usually don't abide the rules of the vampire council. Usually the purebloods leave most of the ruling to the nobles (who make up the council), but Nibori is different and has taken control of all the vampires by himself. Most vampires are allowed to do as they please however, they like to keep to themselves after all. There are some rules in place, but most are more like guidelines. If a pureblood vampire orders something a lower vampire has to obey it though, no matter how outrageous. Characteristics Pure vampires have pale skin, but turned and half vampires can be all skin colors. Though they do get paler when they're turned. When they get thirsty for blood their eyes get red, and their fangs grow. The fangs are usually visible, but not enough to draw too much attention, because of this most people don't know of the existence of vampires. When angered or aroused the whites of the eyes can be swallowed up entirely in red, and dark veins can become visible under the skin, but this is not always the case. Vampires are strong, and really fast. The purer the blood, the more powers the vampires have. Most of the weaknesses have been overcome with time, and the modern vampire is very adaptable. Vampire blood The blood of a vampire can be very addicting to other creatures, due to it's strong magic power. Though vampires themselves cannot use magic, their blood has a lot of supernatural power, which can bewitch the drinker. The purer the blood, the more the effect is. Even vampires cannot resist the blood of their own species when the blood is purer than their own. This is sometimes used by nobles or purebloods because the drinker will be completely enslaved as long as the blood is circulating in their bodies. Vampire blood is used as a drug by a lot of humans because it grants them strength. Their mind will get more susceptible to outside control as time and usage goes on. The blood is highly addictive to human and monster alike. In Black Rain (webcomic) Nibori is seen feeding Akane some of his blood to make her more willing to answer his questions. Later on when she has a powerup, she says that there is nothing Nibori can do to fight her, except maybe if he uses his blood. Blood preferences Each vampire has a "favorite" type of blood, and the way they react to blood differs greatly whether it is normal blood, or their favorite type. The purer the blood, the greater the reaction is to different types of blood. One example: Michio is almost unable to fight Meilynh because she is a shade, possessing his favorite blood. Just the smell of the blood gives him overwhelming pleasure, and his mind is thrown in chaos, making him unable to fight or make decisions. All thoughts are focused on the blood and obtaining it. It is slightly the same as a turned vampire's bloodless state, though a pureblood will not murder indiscriminately for blood. Notable vampires - Nibori Namtar - Michio Namtar - Damian Morgan Category:Races